


Under My Skin

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Modern Era, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Worker Keith (Voltron), Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), ha ha happy ending in both ways, masseuse keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: In which Shiro doesn't quite realize he's ordered a happy ending massage until it's too late.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write!

“Yeah, I’m just getting home.” Shiro huffs into the phone, balancing it between his cheek and shoulder as he fumbles to unlock his front door. “My back is still killing me, I think I’m gonna order a massage or something. I can’t keep standing in the lab all day like this, Matt. I’m getting old.”

“You’re thirty.” Matt replies, the hum of traffic behind his voice, no doubt driving home and most likely phoned Shiro out of boredom. 

“A thirty year old divorcee.” Shiro pouts as he pushes his way inside and drops his briefcase by the door, shutting it behind him. “Honestly, I might get a massage just to have contact with another human being.”

“Aw, I can give you a hug buddy.”

“Shut up.” Shiro laughs as he toes his shoes off. “I’m gonna go, stop calling me when you’re in the car.”

“But driving is boring.”

“Bye, Matt.” Shiro says, hanging up the phone and rolling his neck to try and loosen up the tension. God, he’s stiff. It didn’t used to affect him in the slightest to be on his feet all day, but lately his back, neck, and shoulders have been absolutely killing him. 

He tugs his phone out as he heads for the stairs, intent on showering the sweat of the day off before he hires a masseuse. It’ll be nice to have someone else in the house, even just for an hour. It’s too big a place to have all to himself. 

In the bathroom, he turns the shower on to let the water warm up and looks up the nearest salon doing house calls. The second result seems highly rated and there’s a coupon, so Shiro takes the offer. He even treats himself to the fanciest package they offer. The reviews are good anyways - lots of people saying they left ‘completely satisfied.’ 

That sounds like just what Shiro needs right now, to just be loosened up and relaxed, satisfied. He takes the nearest appointment slot in thirty minutes and hops in the shower without a second thought.

If someone’s going to have to put their hands all over him, prosthetic, scars, and all, he might as well be clean. 

The shower is soothing and mindless. He cleans his prosthetic carefully like he’s supposed to, washes his body thoroughly to get rid of the day’s sweat. The heat is good, but he’s already looking forward to the feel of human hands again. He doesn’t want to think about how long it’s been since he’s been touched beyond a friendly hug or pat on the back. 

He’s waxed clean — something he does a little too optimistically, in case he finally works up the nerve to hook up with someone.

By the time he’s done, he slips into a fluffy white robe and it’s just about time for the masseuse to arrive. He leaves his phone in the bedroom to make sure he’ll stay distraction free and heads downstairs just as he hears the doorbell ring. 

His heart thumps at the sound. Is he being pervy? He’s… a little too excited to be touched, but it’s just a massage. Something soothing and platonic, nothing to feel guilty about enjoying. 

Shiro makes his way to the front door, running a hand through his damp hair to tame it before opening. 

“Takashi Shirogane?” A young man greets him with a smile. A young… attractive man. Very attractive. Dark haired and lean with striking eyes, looking fresh out of college. His outfit is… more than Shiro expected. Tiny white shorts that leave little to the imagination and equally tight white polo with the company logo on it. 

“Yeah, um.” Shiro clears his throat. “That’s me.”

“Well hey there.” The masseuse grins. “You can call me Keith. Mind if I take a few minutes to set up?”

“Sure.” Shiro swallows, stepping aside to let him in. He tries and fails not to look down when Keith passes, his eyes catching sight of his ass in what are nearly see-through shorts. He can see underwear lines through them.

This guy almost seems to make a show of setting up the table, bending down deep, arching his back a little as he unfolds the massage bed and places an assortment of oils and lotions on Shiro’s coffee table. 

“Oh cool, you have dimmer switches.” Keith says, walking over to Shiro’s wall and lowering the lights in the room to a faint glow. In his duffle bag of supplies, he pulls out a few candles, setting them around the room on stable furniture and lighting them one by one. “You can lay down if you want. Most people like to start face down.”

Shiro nods and kicks himself for blushing, trying to focus on not letting his cock perk up at the presence of this insanely hot masseuse-for-hire in his house as he drops the robe. The fabric puddles at his feet and he tries not to look too insecure as he lays himself on the massage table, face down, completely uncovered. He’s glad they’re starting out this way, the last thing he wants to do is be caught hard like some creep. 

The massage table is unusually big, wider than usual with more space, but he shrugs it off as a minute difference. He’s even a little grateful for the extra space, accommodating his broad shoulders. 

“Comfortable?” A low, but playful voice asks. 

“Very.” Shiro answers honestly. The table is soft, the room is dim, now smelling like the cinnamon candles Keith has lit around them. 

“So what problem areas are we focusing on?” Keith asks and Shiro hears him pop open a bottle of what he assumes is oil. 

“Um, mostly my back and shoulders.”

“Gotcha. Do you want music? Some people like whale noises or chimes or something.”

“No, I’m okay.” Shiro swallows, hoping that’s the right answer and the silence won’t be awkward. 

“Alrighty then, just shut your eyes and relax, yeah? I’ll work the magic and you can just enjoy it.”

God, his confidence is… sexy? Cute? It’s both at the same time and Shiro finds his cheeks flushed against the open circle of cushioning he’s laid his face into. 

When Keith’s hands touch him for the first time, slick with warm oil sliding up his back, Shiro nearly moans. He’s more touch starved than he thought, shutting his eyes and suppressing a sigh of pleasure as delicate hands cover him in warmth. Then the massage really starts. 

Despite his playful demeanor, Keith clearly is no ameteur. His hands knead into Shiro’s shoulders with intent, pressing his thumbs deep into the most tense areas. He rubs out each knot and when Shiro opens his eyes, he finds he’s a little bit eye-level with Keith’s crotch in those shorts. He closes them again quickly and focuses on the wonderful feeling of being touched. 

Keith slowly works his way down his back, stopping each time he finds a knot to be undone, pausing every few minutes just to run his hands down Shiro’s sides, up his back to soothe him. Shiro thinks this might be heaven. 

Keith moves back to his shoulders, then down one arm, covering every inch of skin with the heated oil. “Is there anything you’d like me to do for you here?” He asks, rubbing the spot where Shiro’s bicep meetshis prosthetic. “I wouldn’t want to damage anything with oil.”

“Oh, you can, um, leave that part alone.” Shiro says, sheepish. He has full sensation in the arm, it could be massaged like any other part of him, but he’s a little… shy about being touched there so much. He’ll be satisfied leaving it out. 

“No problem.” Keith assures, his voice kind and understanding as he works on Shiro’s other arm, then returns to his lower back. 

Shiro’s face burns red when he feels slick hands slide over his ass, lightly kneading the muscle there. He tries to remind himself that Keith is a professional and this is a normal part of a full body massage, but it’s a little embarrassing having someone so… attractive running their hands all over his ass. 

“Just relax.” Keith murmurs, sensing his tension. “Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. Do you like this?”

“It… feels good.” Shiro admits, feeling his cock give the slightest twinge against the table below him. Fuck, he’ll need that to stop when Keith flips him over. 

“Good.” Keith says, running his hands over the cheeks again then down, cupping Shiro’s inner thighs and stroking downward. 

Shiro can’t help his shiver. That motion — it’s so intimate, something he’s only felt when he’s let someone spread his legs open. 

“You like that?”

Shiro manages a weak nod, not trusting himself to open his mouth. 

Keith repeats the motion for a while, spending time on Shiro’s thighs, sliding his hands up the insides until Shiro’s positive he’s about to be spread open, then Keith just moves them over his ass again and back down. 

His dick is responding way too much to this touch, stiffening underneath him. It takes a little bit of effort not to unconsciously roll his hips and grind down on it. 

Keith’s hands eventually move on to his calves, but they always slide back upward again eventually now that he’s found a spot Shiro too obviously enjoys. When his hands stop on Shiro’s hips, he bites his lip. “Can you turn over for me?”

Shit. “Um…” Shiro curses himself. “I’m a little bit...”

“It’s okay, it’s natural.” Keith assures, smoothing another hand down Shiro’s back. “It’s normal. Trust me, I’ve seen far worse dicks than yours at this job. I’m just here to help you feel good and relax, it’s a natural response to be a little aroused.”

He’s surprised at the level of professionalism and… understanding? Shiro can’t stop his blush, but he doesn’t feel so mortified when he rolls himself over. He stares at the ceiling so he doesn’t have to look down at himself and see his cock, resting hard against his stomach. He hasn’t even been seen naked by someone since his husband, let alone seen with an obvious erection. 

Keith makes no comment on it, just allows Shiro to close his eyes and goes back to work. He starts at Shiro’s shoulders again, then pours new oil onto his torso, spreading it around to coat his skin, so he can begin work on his chest. 

The pressure feels good. Shiro’s actually enjoying Keith’s hands on his chest when he feels two very deliberate thumbs pass over his nipples and he sucks in a breath before he can stop it. 

“Not liking it, or liking too much?” Keith asks, his thumbs resting beside the sensitive buds, waiting for instruction. “If you’re sensitive here, I’m happy to massage them for you.”

“I… I like it, yeah.” Shiro winces at himself when he says it, keeping his eyes shut. He can’t bring himself to say no, the touch feels so good. 

Keith lets out a hum of approval and rubs two fingers over each nipple, stimulating them lightly until they begin to pebble under his touch. He even gives them a light pinch, eliciting a soft sigh from Shiro before he continues his journey down to his abs. 

Shiro feels like his skin is buzzing, warm tingles that travel up his spine, that bloom outward from Keith’s fingertips. Keith’s demeanour continues to put him at ease. He doesn’t say a word about Shiro’s still-hard dick, even when the stimulation of his chest had eased out the first glistening drop of pre-come. 

He rubs over Shiro’s abs, down his sides, then to Shiro’s thighs again. 

His motions here are deliberate, making Shiro’s legs extra slick with excess oil as he rubs him slowly, bringing his hands up Shiro’s thighs and dipping them inside to run his hands back down the sensitive skin. Each time he comes just within grazing distance of Shiro’s sac, but doesn’t touch it, just paying extra attention to all the sensitive areas around it. 

Shiro doesn’t know quite what he’s feeling anymore. He feels like he’s floating in a beautiful realm between relaxation and pleasure, enjoying every brush of Keith’s touch until, unexpectedly, he feels one of those warm hands on his thighs travel up and over, resting on the shaft of his cock and his eyes fly open. 

“W-What are you doing?” Shiro splutters, more surprised than he is upset about having someone as beautiful as Keith touch him there, but he jolts upright nonetheless. 

Keith takes his hand away quickly, blushing deeper than Shiro has the entire appointment. “Oh God, did I mix up appointments? I’m so, so sorry to have crossed a line like that, I thought you ordered the extra deluxe full body package, I could have sworn-”

“I did.” Shiro blinks, confused. 

“Huh?” Keith cocks his head at him, looking from Shiro’s expression down to his erection again and back. “You listed no off limits areas… You do realize what the extra deluxe deal is right?” Keith puts air quotes around the words “extra deluxe.”

“I… What do you mean?” 

“It’s a happy ending.” Keith says, making a pantomime jerk off motion with one hand. “It’s a full body massage where I get you off at the end. You didn’t know?”

Shiro swallows hard and shakes his head. 

“Shit.” Keith grimaces, looking off to the side, still blushing. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just doing my job. I’m… I’m sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay, I just… I didn’t know. I was surprised.” 

Keith looks at him, almost bashful. He’s sort of adorable like this, suddenly shy and a little unsure. 

“Do you… like doing that part?”

“Most of the time.” Keith nods. “I don’t love doing it for creepy old dudes, but I mean…” His eyes graze over Shiro’s cock again. “You’re built like a Greek god. I should maybe be paying you.”

Shiro laughs a little, feeling a little better now that they’ve both been a little embarrassed. “That seems so unfair though, you get paid to get people off and you don’t get any pleasure yourself?”

“Well…” Keith bites the inside of his cheek. “Do not tell anyone about this, especially if you’re a repeat customer, but sometimes I… do a little more with clients I really like. Only the nice ones, guys who are polite and not as old as ancient Greece.” He’s still looking at Shiro’s erection. “So do you want to be touched there?”

“I mean… yes, but only if that’s what you want too.”

“I do.” Keith smiles, stepping up close again, so he’s standing over Shiro. He meets his eyes, looking into them for any sign of alarm or discomfort as he reaches over again and palms over Shiro’s dick with a hand still warm and slick with oil. Shiro can’t help the way he sighs at the touch. 

“You’re really fun to play with you know.” Keith says, taking Shiro in his hand and stroking him slowly from root to tip, stopping to thumb the head of it when he gets there. “Most guys don’t react like you do when I touch other places, but you’re so sensitive, it was kind of cute.” He’s smiling again, his dark hair framing his face as he looks down at Shiro. “I like guys who actually respond, not the people who don’t move a muscle until I get a hand around their dick.”

“Really?” Shiro’s heart thumps as he props himself up on an elbow, watching as Keith plays with him slowly, drawing out the experience. Now that he’s higher up, he’s able to notice something when he looks over. In those tiny white shorts — Keith is hard. He’s straining in the tight fabric and that can’t be comfortable for him. “Do you usually… get this way on the job?”

Keith glances down at himself and blushes again, breaking eye contact when he answers. “...No, not usually.”

“I won’t mind if you want to open your shorts.” Shiro offers, his heart pounding. He knows what he’s propositioning here and can only hope he’s not overstepping. “It looks a little uncomfortable.”

“I’m really not supposed to.” Keith sighs, but he’s squirming a little now, subtly, clearly desperate for some relief. 

“I won’t tell anyone. You can do whatever you like with me.”

“Seriously, just between us? If you order this service again and get a different person, you can’t ask them to do this.”

“I promise.” Shiro assures and watches in awe as Keith sighs in relief and quickly unbuttons and unzips the shorts, revealing the outline of a very neglected hard on in what looks like cotton panties. 

“Don’t tease me, they’re like the only underwear I can get on with this outfit.” Keith winces, his face burning red as he palms himself through the thin layer of fabric, unable to help it. 

“I like it.” Shiro says and he means it. They’re tight and adorable, showing the wet spot that Keith’s leaked onto them. He longs to reach forward and cup that bulge, squeeze it lightly and take out Keith’s dick. He can already see how nice it is. Hairless like his own, proportional to his size, a pretty pink tone to the sensitive skin. “Do you want to just take them off?”

“I don’t want to look like Winnie the Pooh in a shirt and nothing else.” Keith laughs a little as he meets Shiro’s eyes, watching him as his gaze travels down to stare obviously at the bulge between his legs. “Can I… start touching you again?”

“Do you want to be touched?” Shiro genuinely wants to know. God, he wants to see more of this boy, make him feel good, touch him, but he’s still worried that they’re walking a tightrope. Shiro’s never done this before, so he doesn’t know what’s atrociously unacceptable, but it feels wrong to neglect Keith while he gives him pleasure. “If you don’t, I won’t lay a hand on you, but if you do… I’d be happy to.”

Keith bites his lip and squirms a little more. “I should so be fucking fired, but… y-yes. Please?” His voice gets soft at the request, subtly shifting his stance a little wider. “If you want to…”

Shiro feels himself salivate as he gives into temptation and reaches out, pushing his hand between Keith’s legs and squeezing him. 

“Oh.” Keith lets out a strange breath, his head tipping forward as he pushes his hips up against Shiro’s hand. 

“Can I take you out?”

Keith gives a desperate nod, his eyes squeezed shut and face burning absolutely red as he allows Shiro to reach into the fabric and pull out his dick. 

It’s as perfect as Shiro had thought it would be, so hard and wet at the tip. When he strokes it, the weight feels nice in his hand and he adores how Keith pushes himself forward like he can’t help chasing it. 

“You spend so much time giving other people pleasure, does anyone ever give you any attention?” Shiro asks, giving the young man’s cock another loving stroke. 

“Not really.” Keith swallows. “I work a lot, I don’t really have time for…” He stops and sighs as Shiro rubs his thumb around the head. “...relationships.”

“That doesn’t seem fair. You deserve to feel good now and then.”

“You paid me to get you off and I’m not even touching you.”

“We can get back to me in a minute.” Shiro says, sliding his hand under and gently cupping Keith’s sac, running his thumb over it and feeling Keith shiver. “Will you take those shorts off for me? I won’t see you as a cartoon character I promise.”

“Ugh, fuck it.” Keith groans, stepping back to kick off his shoes and shoving the shorts down along with his underwear. When he rises, he peels out of his shirt too, abandoning it on the floor, so he stands naked in front of Shiro. “I don’t do half dressed.”

“That’s more than fine.” Shiro grins, elated as he looks over Keith’s fully exposed form. He’s beautiful, like something out of his wet dreams. God, he wants to get Keith off almost as much as he’s aching to be touched by him now. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah, well… that’s what makes the big bucks.” Keith laughs, walking up close to him again. “You really want to touch me?”

Shiro nods. 

“How do you… I don’ t have to just jerk you off.” Keith shifts from foot to foot. “I like you, I’d… What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, what would you like?”

“Don’t play that game.” Keith warns. 

“Seriously, you’ve made me feel incredible already.” Shiro insists, reaching out to run his hand over Keith’s cock once more. “I’m up for anything.”

Keith thinks for a moment, squirming in the most adorable way as he lets Shiro touch him, just barely playing with him so as not to rush him towards orgasm any time too soon. “I could… I mean, if you would like it too, I could…” He stops and sighs in frustration at himself.

“Whatever you want.”

“I could ride you.”

Shiro nearly moans at the words alone. “Fuck, yes, please if that’s what you want.”

“And it’s just between us.” Keith says, looking nervously off to the side. “I just… I haven’t had sex in a really long time besides giving orgasms to strangers and you’re… nice.”

“I’m divorced.” Shiro admits, taking his hand away from between Keith’s legs. “It’s been a long time for me too.”

That seems to put Keith at ease a little bit as he takes an untouched tube of oil from the table and quickly, with the nimbleness of someone in their early twenties, climbs up onto the massage table. 

Shiro realizes quickly that this sort of thing is what the extra room on the table might be meant to accommodate. 

Keith presses the oil into Shiro’s hand and holds himself up on his knees, straddling Shiro’s thighs. “I’m not tight. I… do it to myself often.”

“Just tell me if I hurt you.” Shiro murmurs, quickly popping the cap to oil up his fingers and sliding his hand between Keith’s thighs to find his entrance. He circles it for a moment, preparing Keith for the intrusion before he pushes one finger through the ruffled ring of muscle. 

There’s little resistance, Keith shutting his eyes once the finger is inside and Shiro begins to experiment, looking for that little spot he’ll be aiming for until-

“Fuck.” Keith groans, tipping his head back. “Right there.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, pleased with himself for making Keith feel good so quickly as he pushes a second finger inside, using them both to massage that sensitive spot. The more he strokes it, fucking Keith gently with his fingers, the more he gets to watch the cocky young man who’d walked into his house melt into a shy, desperate boy who’d shed his clothes and allowed Shiro to pleasure him. 

“That’s fine, I don’t need more.” Keith breathes. “Seriously, I don’t want to come all over you just from your fingers.”

“You sure?”

Keith nods his head and watches while Shiro takes the oil and slicks up his cock, not bothering to be moderate in any way, so as not to hurt Keith. 

Shiro lies back and holds himself still as Keith takes him in his hand and positions his cock. Keith sinks down an inch at a time, whining softly as he lifts himself up, then back down to take a little more in until he’s managed to seat himself in Shiro’s lap, the full length inside of him. 

“Fuck.” Shiro sighs, shutting his eyes to feel the sensation fully. Keith is tight and warm — he’d forgotten how good it feels to be inside of another person. 

“You’re…” Keith rocks himself a little bit. “Fuck, you’re big.” He plants his hands on the edge of the bed above Shiro’s shoulders and lets out a heavy breath as he begins to move himself back and forth. 

“And you’re so tight.” Shiro says as he brings his hands to Keith’s waist, helping guide him up and down on his cock. 

“Fuck, if you give me chlamydia or something, I swear.” Keith groans as he begins to pick up the pace, fucking himself enthusiastically. “Can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Shiro wonders briefly if he’s irresponsible for not grabbing a condom first, but then Keith grinds down on him and all other thoughts are pushed out of his mind. He forces his eyes open, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Keith bounce in his lap, his pretty cock bobbing with every rise and fall of Keith’s hips. 

He looks so… gorgeous. His dark hair around his pale face, his perfect pink lips whimpering in pleasure as Shiro pushes up to meet his thrusts. His nipples are perked up and hard, begging to be sucked on if Shiro could reach them in this position. He’s already leaking a mess onto Shiro’s stomach and he’s surprised to find that he’s excited for Keith to release onto him. He doesn’t usually like to get too dirty with all the… bodily fluids, but fuck, he wants Keith to come all over his abs and his chest, just absolutely lose control. 

He wants badly to come inside Keith as well, but that may go a step too far. 

“Oh God, fuck.” Keith moans, his eyes rolling back a moment as he arches and rolls his hips down. “Fuck, fuck, you’re so… I-I’m so…” He trails off into a whine as he drops his head down, his hair hiding his expression as he begins to increase his speed again. “I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck, please make me fucking come.” He looks up then, allowing Shiro to see his face, completely flushed, eyes dark with desire just before Shiro reaches out and takes his cock in his hand. 

Keith comes with a shout on the first stroke of Shiro’s fist, fucking himself down in a stuttering rhythm has his body trembles and he releases exactly how Shiro wanted him to. He whimpers through the waves of pleasure, streaking Shiro’s torso in streaks of come.

Shiro is holding on for dear life not to reach his own orgasm before Keith is done, but the second Keith begins to come down, he’s nearly out of control. “Keith, Keith, fuck.” He pants. “I’m gonna come, I-I can’t help it, can I-”

Despite how oversensitive he must be feeling, Keith gets back to riding him in a flash, tensing his muscles around Shiro and looking down at him, his original confidence fully returned as his lips widen into a grin. “Come in me.”

Shiro doesn’t need to be told. With an embarrassingly loud groan and a buck of his hips upwards to meet Shiro’s ass, he’s coming inside of him, moaning and trembling with sheer pleasure as Keith rides him right through the orgasm. 

When he comes down, they look at each other, catching their breath, both blushing. Keith is twitching a little with aftershocks and Shiro reaches out to hold himself, so Keith can slide off of him. 

“Fuck, that was…” Keith sighs, still hunched over Shiro, his body loose. He makes a move like he’s going to lie on top of him, then stops himself. 

“Come here.” Shiro says, opening his arms to let Keith collapse on top of him, tired and a little sweaty, fucked out as he melts against Shiro’s oiled body. 

“I am a terrible employee.” Keith chuckles against Shiro’s neck. “Fuck you, you can’t be ordering happy endings when you’re this hot. You’re gonna seduce all of us out of a job.”

“I won’t say a word.” Shiro laughs too, stroking his hand down Keith’s back. “Thank you for this, it… it really feels good to finally have sex again.”

“Same here.” Keith mumbles, even nuzzling his cheek a little against Shiro’s shoulder. “I have other appointments today, but… I have… a little bit of time. If you want to maybe split a shower?”

“That sounds like heaven.” Shiro agrees, hugging Keith against him and giving him a squeeze just because he can. 

He’ll be leaving a five star review as soon as Keith leaves. He may… also be scheduling a recurring appointment. 

His back is rather tense after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated but most of all please feel free to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice !


End file.
